The Prisoner
" | image = Peepers stands on Wander's back.jpg | caption = Peepers stands on Wander's back shortly after luring him onto the ship. | season = 1 | production = 103b | broadcast = 7 | story = Lauren Faust Ben Joseph Alex Kirwan Craig McCracken Dave Thomas Johanna Stein | writer = Lauren Faust Greg White | storyboards = Dave Thomas | director = Dave Thomas | us = October 11, 2013 | xd = December 12, 2013 | international = | pairedwith = "The Good Deed" | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} Fed up with Wander's constant botherings, Lord Hater sends Peepers to trick Wander into entering the ship so he can trap him and throw him in the ship's prison. But when Wander starts having a lot of fun, it makes the task extremely difficult for Peepers to succeed. Episode Summary Peepers is laughing at the fact Lord Hater told him something, who scolds him as it's no joke and the fact Wander is a sly, cunning and crafty genus and is the only threat to his power. After a series of flashbacks explaining this, he demands Peepers to bring Wander to him immediately while he heads off to his torture room, and reminds him it won't be easy, hence the fact Wander is sly, cunning and crafty. Meanwhile, Wander and Sylvia were napping under the stars when Wander hears someone call him. He wakes up to see Peepers outside Lord Hater's ship, and Wander follows him inside. Peepers mocks the fact that it wasn't easy and calls Lord Hater, who is in his torture room sharpening the blade of one of his swords, telling him that he got Wander. In the middle of the call however, Wander is gone, and Peepers is shocked, but learns if he catches him once, he can catch him again. Wander explores the ship, and enjoys everything in it from electrodes to dangerious rays. Peepers runs up to him and he thanks him for inviting him on the ship, before running off to see more. Peepers chases him all over the ship, and suddenly Wander starts getting hold of the ship's driving mechanisim causing it to fly out of control. After the ship stops, the space police arrive just as Peepers gets flinged into the room, and give him a ticket for speeding. The tour continues to a room with imprisoned creatures. Wander does not like the fact the creatures are trapped and deducts one star from his five star review, deeming the fact the creatures are "lousy". He opens the cages one by one and leaves, just as Peepers enters. He realizes the cages are open and closes them all, only for Wander to suddenly deactivate the gravity in the ship causing everything to float in the air. He adds the deducted star back to his review as an addition. Wander then reactivates the gravity releasing everyone back onto the ground, even Peepers and the creatures, who are now out of their cages, and they attack him. Peepers suddenly sees Wander repeatedly pressing a series of buttons, causing a series of booby traps to activate. He manages to dodge the traps but right when he gets to Wander, he presses one more button which teleports him to space. Lord Hater calls him and wonders why he didn't bring Wander to him yet, and he teleports back inside the ship, but realizes he's back in the room with the creatures and they attack him once more. Wander finds his way into a more civic area of the ship and sees the map, overjoyed at the fact there's a food court. He goes there and converses with the Watchdogs, stating they have one fancy, schmancy ship to which they happily agree. At that point, an enraged Peepers tells the Watchdogs to get Wander, but he gets out of the way and accidently bumps into one of them, causing him to drop his pie into Peeper's face. This causes the Watchdogs to have a food fight, and Peepers even gets covered in the food. After the fight, Peepers hears music in the distance, and realizes Wander has found his way to Lord Hater's bedroom. In Lord Hater's bedroom, Wander jumps on Lord Hater's water bed and toys with a series of remotes, changing the music and even showing Lord Hater lifting weights on a jumbotron, which surprises Wander. Peepers barges into the room and suddenly lands on the bed with the top of his helmet down, popping it. Wander lands catches one of the remotes, which happens to be the ship's remote self-destruct button, which Peepers told Lord Hater was a bad idea. The chase continues as Peepers chases Wander through a hall of laser guns, where he gets an idea. He gets one of them and corners Wander to a room with targets and tells him to stay still, but when he turns on the laser, Wander sees its light and tries to catch it, which gives Peepers another idea. He uses the laser to lure Wander into a prison cell, finally capturing him, but at the last minute, Sylvia punches him, knocking him out. Peepers falls on the self-destruct remote, causing the self-destruct to activate. Sylvia quickly frees Wander and he tells her the ship is amazing, to which Sylvia adds, "Not for long", and zips out. Wander thanks Peepers for the tour. Peepers is shocked at the fact that the self-destruct has activated, just as Lord Hater returns. Peepers confesses over the fact that he had Wander and states he was wrong, and Wander is sly, cunning and crafty. He then begs Lord Hater to say the password to stop the self-destruct, and Lord Hater utters: "Lord Hater, number one superstar". This deactivates the self-destruct to Peepers' relief, but not for long as Lord Hater punishes him by zapping him with lightning. Transcript Songs *''The Button Song'' *''Skeleton Face'' (During end credits) Gallery Quotes Trivia *First time Wander is seen using his hat as a sleeping bag. *This episode generally focuses on Peepers, while Wander has more of a supporting role. *Sylvia only has two cameos in this episode. *First time Wander and Sylvia go into Lord Hater's ship. *This episode reveals Lord Hater and Peepers are not friends, despite working for each other. *Lord Hater describes Wander as a sly, cunning and crafty genius. *It's revealed that Lord Hater's ship has a remote self-destruct button, which was a bad idea according to Peepers. *This is the first episode where Wander is shown to actually dislike something, in this case the caged creatures. *Wander said Peepers' name for the first time. *First episode where Wander and Lord Hater have no interaction (not counting the flashback sequence). *The title refers to Peepers luring Wander onto the ship to be captured but ends up causing mischief throughout. Continuity *This is the second episode to not show an overview of a planet at the start, and to not take place on one, the first being The Pet. *Lord Hater says the password that stops the self-destruct is: "Lord Hater, number 1 super star", he previously said this in "The Picnic" and "The Greatest". *The Giant Robot from "The Picnic" makes an appearance. Errors *When we see Wander and Sylvia napping, there are two more planetoids with trees above the planetoid they're napping on. However when the camera zooms out when Peepers tricks Wander into coming onto the ship, no planetoids are visible above Wander. *When Wander and Sylvia are napping, Wander is sleeping in his hat. When he sits up, his hat is on his head without any action of putting it on, though it happened at an unseen moment. *When Wander bumps into the Watchdog with a pie, the pie flies out of the Watchdog's hands and lands on Peepers, later when Peepers gets hit with hot sauce, lemon and pepper, the pie is cleaned off him. *When Wander goes to a table and complements on the ship to the Watchdogs, his legs cannot be seen in the open space under the table. *Unlike the title, Wander isn't a prisoner on Lord Hater's ship until near the end when Peepers traps him. *The ship was set to self-destruct in thirty seconds, but the time between when the timer started counting down to when the self-destruct deactivates is one minute and five seconds in real time. *When Wander is on Lord Hater's ship, his shoes appeared to be more pale colored than usual. *When Peepers gets pelted with food, he has a burger stuck to the bolt on his helmet. After Wander and Sylvia leave, the burger disappears and never returns. *In the first flashback, when Lord Hater starts to say "shall be --" before Wander comes in, the left lightning bolt on his hood is superimposed over his mouth. *During the part where Peepers gloats after finally capturing Wander, when Sylvia punches him causing him to spin around, if you look closely Wander suddenly disappears from the prison cell a half second after the punch. Allusions *Lord Hater grabbing the sword and saying "I Have the Power" is a reference to the 1981-1986 toyline He-Man and the Masters of the Universe. *In the credits, there is the rough cut of Wander being in Hater's room singing a song about Hater's ship (aka Peeper's tour) But once Commander Peepers comes in trying to catch Wander, Wander leaves the room. *The song Wander sings when he toys around with the lasers is a parody of the nursery rhyme "The Muffin Man". *While Peepers is laughing at the beginning, he sounds a lot like the Ice King. Coincidentally, both were voiced by Tom Kenny. Production Information International premieres References Cast *Jack McBrayer as Wander *April Winchell as Sylvia, Additional Voices *Keith Ferguson as Lord Hater, Additional Voices *Tom Kenny as Commander Peepers, Additional Voices *Additional voices: Fred Tatasciore Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes